


Fiery Locks

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Other, gilbert being stuned, so mother daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Marilla does Anne's hair and Gilbert is stuned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Fiery Locks

Marilla cringed at the sharp burn of Anne’s curry and listened to the girl prattle on about Diana’s raven locks and Ruby’s golden curls. It wasn’t exactly envy in the child’s tone more reverence. She had just launched in to a spiel about how when the sun hit Ruby’s hair it was as if it were spun of gold and how it must be ever so lovely to sit before your vanity and have your mother spin your curls when Marilla was hit with the longing in Anne’s voice.

“I’ve never had a mother to teach me how to spin my hair into curls,” Anne continued, moving to take the now empty plates to the sink for washing “how lovely it must be.”

“Anne?” Marilla questioned, softly stopping Anne in her tracks “would you like for me to help you rag set your hair tonight, you can wear it down with the ribbon Matthew got you for school tomorrow.”

The look on Anne’s face would suggest that Marilla had just offered Anne all the worlds riches and it was only Matthew’s quick reflexes that stopped the glass she had been moving to the sink from shattering.

“Oh, Marilla, you have no idea the depths of my longing to have a mother do my hair in curls.” She hopped on her heals and begun scrubbing the dishes as quickly as she dared so as not to break anything.

With a satisfied smile Marilla set about tearing acceptable rags from her sewing scraps.

A short while later seated in front of her vanity mirror grinning so wide she was in danger of tearing her cheeks Marilla gently ran a soft bristled brush through Anne’s hair. She gently tugged through several large knots and untangled a twig that had somehow become entangled at the base of the girls neck and slowly pulled sections into the rags.

“It’ll be a mite uncomfortable.” Marilla warned as Anne flinched at the tightness of the latest curl secured to her head.

“A small price to pay to be a princess for a day.” Anne smiled before it faltered slightly “Shame nothing can be done for the horrid color.”

Marilla tutted but said nothing, she knew that the flame of hair vexed Anne so and never knew the words needed to assuage her of that vexation. In truth Marilla thought the girls locks as beautiful as the glow of the rising sun, like a tumble of autumn leaves or the roar of a burning hearth fire. Tightening the last scrap of fabric into Anne’s hair she took a moment to assure every tie was tight enough to last the night and then placed a gentle kiss to the side of her charges head.

“Get some rest child, you’ll need to rise early so I can help you pull out the rags and we will tie your new ribbon in it in the morning.”

“Thanks Marilla.” Anne gushed, climbing into her sheets and settling down for the night.

Marilla decided not to scald her for forgetting her plans.

#

Marilla had fussed quite a bit to make sure Anne’s hair fell just right pulling the top section into an emerald green ribbon that Matthew had spoiled Anne with after Marilla had sown her a new green dress. Anne had had to practically run to school because all the fussing has left her late and Diana must have figured she wasn’t coming and gone on to school because she wasn’t on the path as Anne rushed by.

She was running so late in fact that as the schoolhouse came into view she noticed that everyone must already be inside taking their seats. As she slid her jar of milk into the running stream to keep it cool she checked her reflection and adjusted the curls over her shoulders just so then stood and took a fortifying breath before making her way into the schoolhouse.

The noise stopped abruptly as all eye’s fell to Anne taking in the sight of her. The sunlight streaming in from the door she had just come through lighting her fiery hair up in a haloed glow. Nervous though she was she stepped inside letting the door close softly behind her as she hung her coat. The noise started up again as she took her seat next to Diana who gushed such lovely words of admiration that Anne almost cried she ever heard when Moody leaned over the isle to tell Ruby that he thought Anne looked like a fairy queen.

Miss Stacy called for hush and with a gentle smile to Anne turned back to the board to continue writing up this week’s spelling words. Anne took out her note book and began copying them down, shifting her curtain of curls over her shoulder so they didn’t interfere with her neat script. If she was going to beat Gilbert Blyth in this week’s spelling test she needed to be sure she copied the words correctly.

The feeling of being watched suddenly overwhelmed her and with a start she searched for the eyes that were boring into her. She was entirely confused when those eyes turned out to belong to Gilbert Blythe himself. He was stopped, pen hovering above his page, mouth agape openly staring at Anne. No one else seemed to notice so Anne sent him a gentle glare in an attempt to draw his attention back to his work – whatever his problem was she wanted to bet him fair and square. This did snap him out of it but it also encouraged him a little too much because he sent her a daring wink which drew a blush to Anne’s cheeks.

Flustered and flabbergasted Anne decided it was best to concentrate on her work and forced herself not to look at him again until lunch.

“Moody’s right you know Anne,” Ruby gushed as she spread out her napkin containing her crust-less sandwich “you do look just like a fairy princess.”

“Fairy queen if you ask me” Gilbert said clearly as he made his way outside with his lunch pail causing an uproar of giggling from the other girls, including Ruby who was too caught up in just how romantic a thing to say that was to realize Gilbert had said it to Anne.

That night Marilla offered to do Anne’s hair for her again if she liked. Anne had smiled and thanked her but declined.

“Thank you Marilla,” she smiled “but my braids are much more practical don’t you think. Perhaps for out next special occasion.”

Marilla was a little disappointed she had loved her time with Anne but nodded no the less. Practical was her way.

That night Anne twisted her hair into twin braids and dreamed of a fairy queen with red hair and a constellation of freckles.


End file.
